Neighbors
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Cross over fanfic between Grey's Anatomy and The Fosters. Stef and Lena as well as Callie and Arizona will be a main focus, as well as their daughters Hannah and Ariel. When the AdamsFoster family moves to Seattle, these girls hit it off, but will their friendship blossom into something more? Calzona and Stef/Lena. OC's included. Rated T for language/ suggested sexual content.


_Hey everyone! So this is a new attempt at a cross over I've never seen done before- "Grey's Anatomy" and "The Fosters" so I honestly don't know how this will turn out. I just really like these two shows and this idea wouldn't leave my head. This will be a chapter story._

* * *

><p>Just as a little info on the characters- Callie and Arizona never broke up, so pretend 11x05 never happened. Sofia is 13 here. They adopted another daughter three years ago named Ariel who is 16 in this story. Stef and Lena adopted a girl named Hannah two years ago who is also 16 in this story, and Frankie never died but she in 13 in this story. Callie and Brandon left for collage, Jude is 14, and Mariana and Jesus are both 17 and turning 18 soon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Tell Mariana to stop pushing!"<br>"Tell Jude to get off me!"  
>"All of you shut up!"<br>"Mom! Jesus said shut up!"

Stef wasn't sure who was saying what anymore- all she knew was that her kids were arguing and it was driving her as well as her wife crazy. "All of you zip it! If I hear another negative word coming from any of you, I will pull this car over and you'll walk the rest of the way. Got it?" she snapped.

The car became silent once again. "Thank you," Lena mouthed. Stef smiled and nodded, gripping her hand a bit tighter. While her kids annoyed her greatly sometimes, she knew they were only nervous and excited about the move. All of them- Frankie, Jude, Hannah, Mariana, and Jesus had been ready to move the second they agreed on it. They were all ready for a fresh start. With Brandon and Callie away at collage, keeping the house in order wasn't always easy.

Eventually the car pulled into the driveway of the house and all the kids jumped up and outside. "Hannah and I get top floor!" Mariana cried and the two girls ran quickly inside and up the steps. "I got basement!" Jesus called, running downstairs. Jude and Frankie were left with the two rooms on the first floor, and Stef and Lena already had a room picked- right beside the kitchen on the first floor.

Moving to Seattle had been a great change, but it had been hard on all members of the family as well. However, Lena had gotten a great job opportunity, and Stef had grown tired of living in San Diego. As the two women got out of the car, they grabbed the suitcases and started dragging them inside two at a time each.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Sofia asked as she watched her moms watch something going on outside. "New family finally arrived," Callie answered. "Where's your sister? I thought we told her we were going to meet them?" Arizona asked, annoyed. "How should I know? She's probably still in her room," Sofia shrugged.<p>

"Go get her, please," Callie sighed. She groaned. "Ariel!" she called loudly. "I could've done that," the Latina woman mumbled. "What?" an irritated voice from the top of the stairs was heard. "Come on! We are going to meet those new people who moved in next door!" Sofia explained. Ariel groaned and made her way downstairs, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "Fine," she grumbled. "Behave," Arizona warned the sixteen year old. She sighed and nodded, following her moms and sister outside and next door.

* * *

><p>"Need any help?" the voice caused Stef to turn around and see two women and two girls walking over. "No, but thank you for the offer. Stef AdamsFoster," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. "Callie Torres. This is my wife Arizona and our kids Sofia and Ariel," Callie explained. "Nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you live next door?" the blonde woman asked. Arizona nodded.<p>

"That's my wife Lena and our kids... Well they're around here somewhere," Stef laughed. "Hey mom, need any help?" a voice behind Stef made her turn and see Hannah walking over. "No sweetie, but I want you to meet our new neighbors. This is my daughter Hannah. Where are the others?" she asked. "Mariana is in her room, Jesus and Jude are out back, and Frankie is in her room," she answered. "Go get them please?" Lena asked, walking over to where her wife and daughter stood. She groaned and slowly walked to the door. "Mariana! Jesus! The rest I don't feel like saying, come out here!" she called.

"Hannah, I could have done that," Lena sighed. "So you have how many kids?" Arizona asked, amused. "Seven but two are away at collage, and most were adopted. Brandon is one of the ones away, he's my biological son, and Frankie is Lena's biological daughter," Stef explained. "Wow," Callie observed. Hannah walked back over. "They said they'll be out in a minute," she informed her parents. "Well, I'm Callie, this is my wife Arizona, and this is Ariel and Sofia," Callie introduced her family and self once again.

"Hey," Ariel smiled at the girl. Hannah grinned back. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked. "Eh, it's going," the blonde answered. She laughed. Arizona smiled and she as well as the others stepped aside, allowing them to talk. As the rest of Stef and Lena's kids came out, they all introduced themselves. Frankie and Sofia got along easily, both connecting on the fact that they were lucky to have been born and alright. Jude also got along with Sofia and the three quickly started a conversation.

Jesus and Mariana weren't extremely interested, so they gave quick hellos and went back inside. Hannah sat down on a bench beside Ariel and the two continued to talk. "So you are an open lesbian too huh?" she asked. Hannah laughed. "I guess you could say it like that. Just another unusual quality I have," she chuckled. "What else is an unusual quality about you?" the blonde girl asked. "This is a fake arm," she answered, gesturing to her right arm.

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me that this arm is fake?" Ariel asked, not quite believing it. The brown haired girl laughed, brushing a strand of her long hair out of her face, and nodded. She held up her right arm. "Yes it is," she confirmed, wiggling her fingers. "That's insane! How is that even possible?" the blonde asked, grabbing her hand and looking at it carefully. "The skin even feels real!" she realized.

"Well about a year ago, I was in a really bad plane crash. It wasn't like in the woods, it was at the airport, so its not like we had to wait for people to find us, but my arm was hit with a propeller and it was severed down to the tendons and bones, but those were still in tact. When they explained that and my options, I didn't like any of them, so I asked if I could design an arm. They said I could try, so I made a design where they stretched the in tact tendons down and attach parts that would resemble bones, arteries, and other muscles, so that way I could still have control over the actions. They found a skin like material and they were able to form it so it looked real," Hannah explained.

"I have to show my mom this! She lost her leg in a plane crash a few years ago and I'm sure she'd be interested," Ariel realized, walking back over to her parents. "Mom, her arm is fake," she cried. "Which arm? Both of them look real," Arizona asked, staring hard at both girls arms. Again Hannah raised her hand and explained what happened. "That is incredible!" Callie marveled at the work.

After a bit more talking Ariel got an idea. "Can I take her to show her the pond?" she asked. "What's the pond?" Hannah asked. "It's this really cool spot in the woods," she answered briefly. "If it's OK with her parents," Callie answered. Lena chuckled. "It's fine, but don't stay past dark," she agreed. "We won't!" they called in unison, already running off towards the forest, leaving their parents smiling after them.

* * *

><p>"This place is incredible!" Hannah stared in wonder at her surroundings. A small nearly perfect circular pond sat in the center of the clearing, with a short waterfall from a low cliff nearby flowing into the crystal clear water. A small natural cave sat nearby carved out of the side of the cliff. "I know. I usually don't take people up here unless I like them, so consider yourself special," Ariel blushed slightly as she teased the girl, not sure why she was turning red.<p>

She didn't blush often. Hannah laughed, her ice blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight. The girls sat talking for about two hours before they realized how late it was getting. "Hey, do you wanna sleep over at my place tonight?" Ariel suggested. The brown haired girl smiled and nodded, locking her gaze with her companion's green eyes. "I'd be honored," she laughed. With that the two girls stood and started their way back to Ariel's house, neither of them knowing that this was the start of something much greater than either of them expected.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? I think this turned out good for a start, but I want to know what you think. Compliments or creative criticism is always welcome.<strong>


End file.
